27 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-27 ; Comments *Two complete recordings of the show are available. The first, at almost five minutes longer, suggests it is running a little slow. *The Bing Crosby Peelenium track is cited by Peel as one of his favourite records ever, and is dedicated to his brother Francis Ravenscroft, who gave JP a copy of the record when he was 10 years old, "and I've not stopped singing it since." *John, watching the TV monitor while working, is depressed that Kelly Brook has been fired from the Big Breakfast, as he thought she was "a breath of fresh air." *John reveals, in response to a listener query, that he is an honorary doctor of music. "I can legally and legitimately call myself doctor now, and often do. Nobody else does." Sessions *Man...Or Astroman?, #5. Recorded 1999-06-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Beulah: 'Score From Augusta (CD-When Your Heartstrings Break)' (Shifty Disco) *Recycler: 'Scaffoldings (CD-Alphabhangrapsychedelicfunkin')' (Nation) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Engines Of Difference' (Peel Session) (JP: 'Whoever's in there, their guitars still twang, that's the main thing.') *Smith Garrett Band: 'All I Got From Loving You Was A Broken Heart (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are)' *Embee: 'Angel Dust (3x12"-Twisted Soundscapes Part 1)' (Fuze) *Sharps: 'We Three-My Echo, My Shadow And Me (Compilation CD-Old Town Doo Wop Vol. 5)' (Ace) *Fall: 'Tom Raggazzi (CDS2-F-'Oldin' Money)' (Artful) *Woodbine: 'Mound of Venus (CDS)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) *(trailer for Summer Of One Love) *Beenie Man: 'Forget You (7")' (Greensleeves) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Theme From Eeviac' (Peel Session) Peelenium 1931 #Layton & Johnstone: 'Oh Donna Clara' #Al Bowlly with Ray Noble Orchestra: 'Goodnight Sweetheart' #Bing Crosby: 'Just A Gigolo' #Ruth Willis with Blind Willie McTell: 'Experience Blues' *Sterac: 'Rolling Blues (Compilation LP-Tresor Compilation Vol. 7)' (Tresor) *Secret Goldfish: 'Honestly, It Was Nothing (CD-Mink Riots)' (Creeping Bent) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Oh Cha Cha Cha And Once Again, Ladies And Gentlemen I'm John Peel And While Only A Minor Political Activist I'd Like To Say That Man Or Astroman Is Indeed My Favourite Band Even Moreso Than The Fall' (Peel Session) *Krispy: 'On The Scene (CD-From The Country)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'The Swimming Song (CD-The BBC Sessions)' (BBC Music / Strange Fruit) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Sure Nuff N Yes I Do (live) (5xCD-Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-1982))' (Revenant) *Reynolds: 'To Unwind To Unwound (7")' (Gringo) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Krasnoyask 26 (Forward Version)' (Peel Session) *Solar X: 'Xiao Jie (CD-Little Pretty Automatic)' (Worm Interface) *Hardwire: 'Dope Jam (12")' (Kingsize) *Melvins: 'AMAZON (CD-The Maggot)' (Ipecac) *McKinney's Cotton Pickers: 'It's Tight Like That (CD-1928 - 1931)' (Giants Of Jazz) Overlooked in consideration for the 1928 Peelenium. John rightly notes the risque nature of the song lyrics, originally written by Tampa Red. *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Many Pieces Of Large Fuzzy Mammals Staggered Together At A Rave And Snoozing With A Brick' (Peel Session) JP completely misses the allusion in this "very silly title" to 'Several Species Of Small Furry Mammals Gathered Together In A Cave And Grooving With A Pict' from Pink Floyd's Ummagumma album. *Sukhbir: 'Hai Rabba (LP-Hai Energy)' (Oriental Star) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-27 *b) jp270799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:54:50 *b) 01:49:47 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper and uploader. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes